


Interview with The Man Who Speaks in Hands

by TwigstheShifter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short, camp counselor, day camp, news interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/TwigstheShifter





	Interview with The Man Who Speaks in Hands

“I’ve always loved children. I like the way they smell, especially babies. Watching them play makes my heart soar, or at least it used to. That was before my accident at work.”

The reporter had a disgusted look on her face, and the interpreter looked at the goopy monster with a confused look.

“Oh shoot, wait, that sounded creepy didn’t it?” Gaster quickly signed.

“No, no, I mean i really like kids. Youth brings me joy, wait no. I…” he paused to gather his thoughts, “I love children in a fatherly way.”

The interpreter sighed and nodded before telling the reporter what Gaster meant. She relaxed too, once she understood. Gaster was being interviewed for the local news station, a fluff piece for in between the segments about robbery and other human crimes, he had been the first monster counselor with a day camp for deaf and hard of hearing children. Everyone expected him to be feared, but after the first few days the children grew to love him. In fact, he was so well received that he was asked to come again next year and to be a part of the activities committee. 

“So, Mr. Gaster, are you deaf as well?”

“No, it’s just hard to understand me when I speak. I decided to just go ahead and use my hands to talk instead, it made things a lot easier on everyone.”

“Oh really, well can I hear you speak?”

“...alright. I have to warn you that I don’t speak regular english and it’s a little garbled.”

“It’s no problem, sir, just go ahead.”

Gaster sat up straighter and cleared his voice. He hadn’t spoke in quite some time, not since yelling at the people playing Jeopardy for getting a simple chemistry question wrong, but that was a couple days ago.

He said "good morning" but it just came out as a bunch of beeps and clicks, almost like a modem.

The reporter looked confused, Gaster had known she wouldn’t understand so it didn’t bother him. He shrugged and slouched a little. 

“Is sign language ok or do you want to continue the rest of the interview speaking?” Gaster joked.

“Sign language would be the best, I think.” the reporter said, not catching the humor in his signs.

He smiled and the rest of the interview went without a hitch. He told her about what a success ‘science day’ had been due to his past career being the royal scientist, and about how he enjoyed the stories humans told - he especially liked the ‘fairy tales’. They laughed over his failed attempts at doing human magic for ‘hobby day’ because there was a hole in his hands, and how the lead counselor just about turned inside out when he demonstrated monster magic. He revealed that he would play pranks on the other counselor with the children and accidentally surprise others because he was too quiet.

By the end, the reporter had completely relaxed in his presence and didn’t their time together to end. Gaster laughed and told her that he was open for interviews whenever she needed something to buffer the news with. They said their goodbyes, and Gaster thanked the interpreter for being so accurate, he stepped into the lobby of the station and into the glaringly bright sunlight. He loved the soft warmth on his bones as he walked to the bus stop. On his way home, Gaster thought that he had proved to yet another human that monsters were nothing to be feared, and he hoped that the news segments would change a few humans’ opinions as well.


End file.
